villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar, born as Taka, is the main villain of Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film The Lion King, a posthumous antagonist in it's 1998 sequel The Lion King: Simba's Pride and the main antagonist in the second season of The Lion Guard. He is Mufasa's jealous younger brother and Simba's uncle and arch-nemesis. Scar's desire to rule Pride Rock drives him to enact a plot to kill both his brother and nephew to leave himself the sole royal in line for the throne as "true" ruler. Voices *In the original film, he was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor, Jeremy Irons, who also played Simon Gruber in Die Hard with a Vengeance and Profion in Dungeons & Dragons. *In the 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he was voiced by Jim Cummings, who was his singing voice in the film and also played Jacques from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island released that same year. *In the Kingdom Hearts franchise, he was voiced by James Horan. *In The Lion Guard, he was voiced by David Oyelowo. *In the 2019 CGI live action remake, he will be voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Chiwetel Ejiofor, who also played Victor Sweet in Four Brothers, and Baron Mordo in Doctor Strange. Description Appearance Scar is a slender lion, but stands eye to eye with Mufasa and Simba, making him tall - otherwise bulky - like they are. He has sharp features and is a gangly lion, thanks to poor genes, with orangish-brown fur and striking green eyes. He has a silky black mane, elbow tufts, a goatee beard and his claws are always extended. He also has a pink scar over his left eye, earning him his name. Despite his poor genetics, Scar is physically strong, as he held his own very well against the more powerfully built Simba during their final battle. Personality Scar is a cunning, sarcastic, manipulative, selfish, traitorous, dramatic, and somewhat narcissistic lion with a cultured and chivalrous demeanor, and a wry and cynical wit. However, even with his evil and deceiving ways, he is still very cowardly and prefers to run rather than fight, though if cornered Scar has shown the ability to hold his own as seen in his fight with Simba. Scar is filled with hate and disgust for his brother and nephew, and most likely everybody against him. He does not care much about the hyenas and seems to view them more as tools and weapons to use for his own benefit, which ultimately resulted in his death when he tried to blame his crimes on them. Scar is also very antipathetic and intolerant of failure, berating the hyenas for their failure to kill Simba, and angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning his brother, Mufasa, of whom Scar was extremely jealous. Nevertheless, Scar is also very sophisticated, charismatic, and persuasive, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and inspire fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses. He is also highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to manipulate conversations and situations to his advantage with relative ease. Scar also proved to be extremely sadistic and unmerciful, convincing his own nephew, Simba, that he was responsible for the death of his father, Mufasa, and later going on to taunt him that in fact, he himself was responsible for Mufasa's demise, which also led to his own demise. Upon his return in The Lion Guard, Scar became more chaotic in nature, as he was willing to break the Circle of Life and take over the entire Pride Lands by turning it into chaos as revenge for his defeat. Quotes Trivia *Scar’s song in the original film, ‘Be Prepared’ is the 2nd best villain song of Disney. *According to the French, Scar is the only character who is not from Swahili, but from English. *Scar is amongst one of the darkest villains of Disney. *Scar is notable for being voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (who also animated Jafar, Alameda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). **In ''Disney's Hercules, the Nemean Lion that Hades sends to fight Hercules looked so noticeably similar to Scar, additionally, after Hercules kills the beast and turns it into a skin, it looks exactly like Scar. Considering that Andreas Deja was the lead animator of the film, this cameo was likely a reference to his previous work. However, it's also a reference to Zazu's joke that Scar could be a perfect throw rug. *Scar's character is loosely based on Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to rule over a land originally ruled over by said brother. This is part in due to the various parallels The Lion King ''shares with ''Hamlet. However, unlike Claudius, who seems to hold some regret over killing his brother, Scar holds no guilt over killing Mufasa. Also, unlike Hamlet (who kills Claudius to avenge his father's death), Simba refuses to kill Scar (as he doesn't want to be like him). *Scar is also based on real-life dictator Adolf Hitler; the scene where Scar is over looking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler over looks his army and stretches out his hand over them. *Interestingly enough though Scar is not present most of the time in the sequel and prequel films he still has an important part to play in their stories. *It is said that there is no blood relation between Scar and Kovu, who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride", so there is no blood relation between Kovu and Kiara. However Nuka mentions that Scar took Kovu in before he died. *In an earlier draft for The Lion King, Scar was originally a baboon as the plot of the film would have been about a battle between lions and baboons. *In an early script for The Lion King, Scar was a rogue lion who was never related to Mufasa and Simba. However, this was changed after the writers decided later in production that the threat should come from within the family for a bigger impact on the characters. *Scar was originally going to reveal his alligence with the hyenas to the pride some years into his reign instead of straight after becoming king. *In the early drafts of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Scar "was" meant to be Kovu's father. However, this was changed as this would have made Kovu and Kiara's relationship incestuous as they would have been second cousins. *Before Jeremy Irons was cast, actors such as Malcolm McDowell and Tim Curry were considered for the role. Navigation pl:Skaza (Disney) Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Pure Evil Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:Crossover Villains Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Friend of the hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Elderly Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Self-Aware Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Category:Undead Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Outcast Category:Magic Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Ferals Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Rapists